A Normal Valentine's Day (for us at least)
by Tokka who invent BeastlyRavens
Summary: You know how normal couples have a romantic Valentine's day? Well we have different Valentine's Day traditions.


**I know I should be working on ****_Trapped in the Past_****, but I just got inspired after my family went out to dinner. We are crazy, and if we had the resources we would totally do this. I imagined that if Raven and Beast Boy got married that Raven would be a hilarious woman. I don't own Teen Titans, Valentine's Day, the running man, Phineas, Isabella, Marie, Dance Central, Cold Stone Creamery (which is a real place in Abilene), or anything else I forgot.**

I reluctantly woke up with the sun like I was taught to do. I sat up and stretched and noticed something was wrong right away. Mom and/or dad wasn't here to wake me up. I got up on my own and that was always a rare occurrence. _'They must have been called on an unexpected mission again.' _I thought glumly. I got out of bed, put on a turquoise v-neck shirt with a white tank top underneath and black skinny jeans, and walked downstairs. I smelled pancakes, tofu eggs, and burnt toast in the air. Oh no that means mom or Aunt Starfire got her hands on the toaster again. Don't get me wrong, they are great cooks when it comes to the stove, but when it's anything else like a toaster, the oven or even a blender you better expect something is getting burnt. Well I walk into the kitchen, expecting to see Aunt Starfire and Uncle Robin making breakfast, but I see mom and dad having another pancake batter fight. Instead of saying good morning like I should have. I grab two handfuls of batter and hit them smack dab on the side of their heads. They turn to me with an expression of complete shock. When I saw their faces, I immediately laughed so hard I couldn't hear the toaster explode. Come on, when two members of the original Teen Titans look at you in shock, you're going to laugh too. Especially when you see my mother's face. I mean this was the woman who barely smiled when she was a teenager. I stopped laughing, because my mouth was full of burnt toast. The awfulness of that toast shocked me out of my laughing spree. I look up to see my mother looking at me with a smug look as dad handed her a twenty. "You bet on this?!" I screamed. "Yes we did. Happy Valentine's Day Sabrina." My dad said. I looked at them in disbelief. Leave it up to my parents give me a shock for Valentine's day. "We'll we better go if we are going to do the tournament, and make it home for Charlie Brown." Mom pointed out. "What are we waiting for Raven. By the way I'm so going to kick your butt." My dad gloated. "I don't think so. I've practiced my moves Gar." She then does an overly exaggerated version of the running man. I looked away to try get that image out of my mind. Imagine your thirty-something year old mother trying to do the running man. That is just awkward. My mother wasn't going to let me get away with that because she popped up I front of me and did the same thing. "Mom, please don't do that again. I still haven't got last week's image out of my head." Before we can have a huge argument over this petty subject, my dad literally dragged us to the book store across the street and signed us in. There was three podiums with buzzers on them and Phineas was there with, his wife, Isabella and, their daughter, Marie. Before we could say hi the competition began. Question after question about various books. My dad ended up winning by three questions. Two blocks away was the arcade we always go to and there were anchorman and women, journalist, the mayor and, an announcer, along with most of the citizens of Jump City. I can't believe how popular our tradition has become. At first it was only our family and some close friends, but now it was a citywide event. We played every single game in the arcade. Dad beat us at Need for Speed, I beat them at Laser Tag (sniping them from higher levels really gives you an advantage), but it was mom who won after she won three rounds of Dance Central in a row. We all got pretty hungry and went to Cold Stone Creamery. Coincidentally that was where our next competition was. All of us got the same amount and, size ice cream, the only difference was the flavors. All of us practically inhaled them, but I won by seven ice cream bowls. After that we had the silliest tiebreaker so far. We had to try to beat a brick wall at a staring contest. It was a tie as usual. We got ready for the other one but my alarm went off. Five minutes before Charlie Brown starts. We hurried home and barely made it. We all sat watching all sorts of cartoons until eleven. I went to my room with a smile on my face and thought. _'I can't until April Fools.'_


End file.
